


And You Should Not Blame the French

by lacer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, MAID！Eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段没羞没躁的哈蛋女仆装play</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Should Not Blame the French

And You Should Not Blame the French

 

艾格西震惊地盯着自己的胸口。  
观感丝滑轻薄带着白色花边的黑色布料凶狠地把他引以为傲的胸肌压在一起，硬生生挤出来一条……一……一条……  
“嗯，看上去刚好合身。”哈利•色情狂•哈特心满意足地用绳子——大概是丝带在他腰上缠了几圈，让蝴蝶结垂落下来的部分堪堪盖过他身上这玩意儿的裙摆，也就是说，他的屁股边上。一毫米也不多了，就在他可怜的凉飕飕的屁股边缘上。  
艾格西哆哆嗦嗦地把伸进裙子里帮他调整吊袜带松紧的手扯出去。  
他从来都不知道吊袜带要穿在内裤里面。  
等等所以他现在穿着吊袜带。  
还有黑色的长到大腿的袜子。  
AV里面那 种 袜 子。  
他再次感到一阵与胸衣紧缚程度无关的眩晕。  
“现在我已经把你打扮好了，小姐，是时候开始工作啦。”那双罪恶的手最后握着他的脚帮它穿上平淡无奇但怎么看都是女式！！！的黑色扣带便鞋——艾格西几乎要跪下来感谢哈利没掏出一双高跟鞋（虽然极有可能是为了地板而不是他考虑），他以穿着这身衣不遮体的色情女仆装而言最为利落的姿势从书桌上蹦了下来：“好好好先生请坐我这就给你来个贴面舞来来来——”  
“礼仪，艾格西，礼仪。”男主人，各种意义上掌控这房子，穿着该死的吸烟衫和西裤的哈利•哈特用手扶着他光裸肩膀，一脸不赞同地帮他整理裹在脖子上那一圈孤零零的领口，欧，这个愚蠢的设计到底也只有法国人才干得出来。“作为一名合格的女仆，你首先要听听主人的愿望。”  
他还来劲了！这个变态！！艾格西内心咆哮但不敢表现出来，只好假笑着用手臂环住哈利的颈子：“好的主人，您要什么都可以——”  
但哈利再一次把他推开，在他震惊的眼神中施施然走向书房门，做了个请你出去的手势。  
“工具都在楼下，请吧，亲爱的。”  
“……什，什么工具。”艾格西内心的“变态！！下流！！有点期待！！”已经差不多全写在脸上了，多亏他的丈夫，哦不主人是位资深特工才没有笑场把他按在书桌上揉一顿。不，哈利只是彬彬有礼地扬起了眉毛：“当然是扫帚和抹布了，亲爱的。我要处理一些工作，十一点钟请把茶送到书房来。”  
他彬彬有礼地扶着艾格西的腰，彬彬有礼地将他推出门，彬彬有礼地把门关上。  
艾格西目瞪口呆了五秒钟，在JB睡眼朦胧的注视之下梦游一般走下了楼梯。

“一边去！JB！不要扯我的袜子！不许叹气！我又不是喜欢才穿成这样！！”  
在经历了扫地，整理摆设，扫地，给泡菜先生做护理，打翻花瓶，跪在地上收拾烂摊子（膝盖隔着丝袜贴地的感受真是让人难以忘怀），扫地，最后终于抵达泡茶这一步的艾格西已经完全习惯了这身行头，虽然凉嗖嗖又碍手碍脚，至少……嗯……总之也就那样吧……  
他忧郁地看了眼埋在狗食盆里哼哧的JB，更加忧郁地在托盘里摆好了茶具。  
要是按照真正的现实来，女仆只会在主人家里偷看电视打电话跟送奶工调情，撩上长腿多金英俊潇洒的有妇之夫……有夫之夫那都是三流言情小说剧情，欺骗穷苦的法国少女什么的，然后就是未婚先孕生下珂赛特……  
艾格西伴着满脑袋悲壮的“DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING！！！！”敲了敲门。  
“请进，亲爱的。”那丝滑的嗓音邀请他。

哈利，他的，嗯，主人正悠闲地坐在扶手椅上，略有些松散的额发和摘掉的眼镜代表他并不在【亚瑟模式】，所谓的工作大概是自家产业的一些东西，勤劳的达西先生。  
哈利端着茶杯对他微笑：“正是我喜欢的，谢谢你，艾格西。”  
单纯因为劳动和突如其来的安心满足，艾格西周身一暖。他看着哈利平和愉快的脸，决定这就去打扫浴室做个午饭也挺好，管他女仆还是男仆——  
——但立刻他就看到了哈利屏幕上那个眼熟的屁股。  
——他的屁股，烧成灰他也认识，就算套在可笑短裙和白色蕾丝内裤里他也认识！！  
“……你……你偷窥我？！！你在自己家里安摄像头偷窥我？！！！”为什么他没有发现那些摄像头？！！天啊他还算个特工吗？！  
“不，艾格西，这是光明正大的家庭录像。”哈利•哈特从他的故事情节中拔出脚不慌不忙地解释，“梅林提供的新产品，画面很清晰如你所见。”  
而他眼前出现了一整个屏幕的屁股大腿JB（他们的狗谢谢）和和和……一段漫长的八成拍摄于他的跪地擦水过程的胸口抖动………总之一瞬间千言万语涌到嘴边但艾格西忍住了！他万分确定自己想说的话梅林已经，绝对，用更丰富的表达形式对着哈利喷过，所以他现在最好是，想想怎么做，怎么让哈利把这任何未成年人或者成年直人绝对不该看的家庭录影删除——  
哦。  
艾格西福至心灵地拔腿就跑，又故意在门边停下来，矫揉造作地隔着门缝向哈利瞪大他那双一般而言都很有用处的绿眼睛。  
“……您，您怎么能这样呢，先生。”入戏啊加拉哈德，拿出你的演技，“您这样我该如何是好呢……或许我应该放弃这份工作……回威尔士去，太羞耻啦，我再也不能嫁给别的男人啦……”  
而哈利扬起了眉毛。在眉毛消失在发际线里之前他似乎也跟上了剧情，洒脱地整了整衣服向艾格西大步走来。  
“您一定要原谅我，这一切都是我的错，”道貌岸然的绅士把艾格西一把揽进怀里，“我难以克制对您的感情……”  
艾格西顺从地慢慢贴紧哈利胸膛（顺带翻了个隐藏的白眼），嗫嚅着类似于“都听您的”“我该怎么做呢”之类台词，然后快准狠地向下掐了把哈特先生正在蠢蠢欲动的部位。  
哈利僵硬了。  
艾格西看准机会夺门而入，反手锁上书房。一气呵成。好极。

“……哈利•哈特你竟然把电脑密码改了！！”

“你还有很多要学的东西，艾格西。”哈利不紧不慢的声音伴着脚步声远去，“你是打算傻站一整天，还是到卧室来跟我做爱？”  
艾格西硬得啪一声扣上笔记本盖子。

做爱？很好，大中午？兴致高涨，穿着女仆装？可以忍受……但是剧本？？去你妈的剧本！！  
艾格西摇晃着他的虚拟牛角扑向哈利，而斗牛士轻车就熟地避让，在他撞向床单的时候按住他的腰眼不让他动弹。  
“你就不能脱了裤子直接操我一顿完事吗！！！”公牛愤怒地用屁股磨蹭紧贴自己大腿的【武器】，而对方竟然把它斯斯文文地挪开了，真是不可原谅。  
哈利把手伸进他的裙子，终于，结果只是拉开吊袜带弹他大腿！！谢谢我们是小学生吗！！“是你答应了要陪我玩这个游戏，艾格西。”小学生严肃地摸着他的屁股跟他理论，“绅士总是信守诺言。”  
“……当他穿着女人的衣服？”  
“就算是一丝不挂我也从没违背自己的誓言。”哈利一脸自满猛地帮他拉好背部拉链，艾格西感觉被束身上衣揍了一拳，倒抽凉气，错过哈利朝他鼓胀胸膛投来的意味深长一瞥，“在你哭着求我的时候，我不是每次都满足你了吗？”  
艾格西长长地，长长地哀嚎了一声。  
“再这样下去我就要萎掉了……好吧，好吧，照你的意思来，”他磨蹭着站直，拍拍身上不存在的灰，走到门边，然后迅速地一把脱掉白色蕾丝内裤丢到了楼下。  
哈利扬起眉毛。  
艾格西耸耸肩。  
“我看了剧本呀，这是个内裤还没被发明出来的时代。”他朝哈利露出挑衅笑容，又立刻切换为装腔作势的满脸不安，“而我是一个被你欺骗诱惑即将堕落的可怜少女……哈特主人，请您帮帮我吧……”  
这演技简直糟透了，他的小丈夫看上去像是在扮演找不到狗粮的JB，哈利不得不费点心神压抑自己的笑意。他欣赏了一会儿艾格西性别倒错的打扮，量身定做的情趣套装强调出结实匀称的身体，蓬松的裙摆下勉强可见年轻人急切的下半身轮廓，而剪裁过于紧绷的束胸让艾格西的肋骨下硬生生涂抹着一道细腻的阴影……哈利的目光变得幽深，他深呼吸了一次，大步跨到艾格西面前，不容拒绝地抱紧他。年轻人配合地小声抽噎了一下（而哈利完全确定是因为得意的情绪）。  
“……请原谅我，艾格西，我难以控制自己的感情”，现在他坐在床上了，艾格西坐在他的腿上，惹人怜爱地故意噘着嘴，“而我向你许诺……我将永远不会抛下你，厌弃你，舆论和地位都不会动摇我和你的结合，不管是肉体还是灵魂……我向你保证。”他的话剧腔着实让艾格西沉迷了一小会儿，但年轻人的绿眼睛很快便燃起戏谑情绪。  
“那么……您的未婚妻要怎么办呢？”小恶魔的脚踝在他小腿上磨蹭着，他不得不腾出一只手抓住它，“住在您的庄园里那位美丽的未 婚 妻——”  
“……我相信他…她会有更好的归宿。”  
“那我可以拥有她的一些东西吗……一些小东西？”艾格西出神入化地演绎着泫然欲泣的眼神，迫使哈利点头才更加信手拈来地破涕为笑，“她的首饰……她的哈巴狗……还有她的阿迪达斯外套和翅膀鞋？”  
这下就算是哈利•哈特也掩饰不了自己发自内心的大笑声。

他将艾格西摁进床单，爽快地压上去。他们的身躯迅速纠缠在一起，全然忘记剧本愉快地亲密起来。  
“……你这贪婪的小恶魔……”他放任艾格西在自己的颈子上磨牙，含住柔软耳廓把舌头探进去，舔得艾格西瘫软下来。“……恶魔是您才对……您明明，啊！已经有了未婚妻……”配合剧本的一方终于入戏，可怜巴巴地在他身下缩成一团，“可您是如此的……嗯，性感……还有腿长……除了来一发我已经没有其他办法了……”  
哈利也已经到了不会被艾格西的糟糕台词关火的地步，他像猎豹一样弓着背，方便自己的衣服被脱下，同时抚摸着艾格西手感顺滑的双腿，细腻地一路舔吻过他的下巴和锁骨，将舌尖埋进了那一处浅浅的沟壑。  
艾格西解他裤链的动作戛然而止。  
那双手迅速抱紧哈利，捧着他的脸落下雨一样的浅吻，两人的勃起草率相撞摩擦，而艾格西的呻吟越来越大声——但哈利并没有被转移注意力，他在艾格西的唇齿间思索了一阵，试探性地将双手放上年轻人已然紧绷鼓胀的胸膛——  
艾格西的动作立刻又停止了。哈利抬起脸，正好看到小丈夫脸上混杂着羞愤的潮红和惊慌……不得不说，这是相当罕见的景色。  
于是他的双手覆盖住艾格西整个起伏不停的胸口，大肆揉捏起来。  
“……不！！不行！！不！！”这下他遭到了相当认真的反抗（真是让人胃口大开），艾格西这一刻加拉哈德附体勇猛地把他掀开，骑在他身上烧得通红又软到不行地一边威胁一边哀求，哈利只能听懂几个稍微通顺的句子。  
“……其他都随你便吧！！反正你不能碰我的……胸！寸土不让！！！”艾格西基本上已经在尖叫，他的手努力抗拒着挡住胸口这种娘炮的举动，而很不巧，那正是他的本能。  
“……对不起，艾格西，我忘了你一直是位体面的小淑女。”谢天谢地哈利自己回到了剧本状态，像个衣冠禽兽从容不迫地安抚他，携起他戴着一截袖口的僵硬右手（到底是谁发明了这种无意义的装饰），在手背上矜持地吻了吻。“接下来我会更加温柔……绝对不吓到你，好吗？”  
艾格西不争气地脸红了。  
“……你现在就像个拐骗小姑娘的变态。”他虚弱地嘀咕着，放任自己被小心翼翼地安放在床单上。  
而哈利从善如流撩起了他的短裙。

虽然，哈利并不是没干过这档子事儿，脸埋在他的两腿之间手指插在他的屁股里，舔得他嗷嗷叫什么的……谢谢他们干的够多了。只是，艾格西满脸通红地用牙齿咬着舌尖呻吟，考虑到那颗完美的头颅正隐藏在轻飘飘的布料下面，那双残酷的手透过丝袜缓慢地唤醒他的双腿——从没想过它们竟然会为缠上笼罩他的这具身体感到羞耻……再加上他的双手除了紧紧护着胸口快要 爆 开 的蕾丝大花边之外啥也做不了——这他妈看上去完全就是一场偷情大戏！！

哦我竟然在自己的家里自己的床上跟自己的丈夫偷情。  
KINGSMAN真是个神奇的组织。  
他在莫名的自豪感，哈利摁在某个适当位置的某种力道，外加没完没了的深喉作用下射得到处都是。  
希望这套该死的衣服洗不干净，呵呵……

“您喜欢刚才发生的吗？”就如同任何正常的余韵，沾染淫靡气味的嘴唇吻着他的侧脸，鼻尖，嘴角，艾格西朦朦胧胧地感觉到这个剧本中不会有真正的亲吻，毕竟爱情是留给另一位真正的主人（哦，那也是我）……真是现实主义的设定。而哈利继续用那沾着蜜糖的嗓音念下流台词，“您允许我更进一步，在没有婚约保障的情况下——占有您的身体吗？”  
……我当时想离婚的时候你说什么来着！  
艾格西软绵绵地在眼皮底下翻了个白眼，当它们再次睁开的时候，已经酝酿起了足够的戏感和雾气。  
他像个愚蠢的失足少女一样结结巴巴，含羞带怯地唤着“您可以对我做任何事……哈特……主人……”  
正中红心。  
当他还在遵守角色设定犹犹豫豫地分开双腿，哈利已经毫不拖泥带水地插了进来，哦干。

虽然已经被准备了一个世纪那么久，艾格西还是颤抖着僵硬了片刻，他伴着哈利的节奏呼吸，两人耳鬓厮磨，后穴紧紧缠住期待已久的大家伙，胀痛尚未散去疲软的前端便巍颤颤地翘了起来。他并没有理会它，而是下意识地用双手去抚摸哈利宽阔紧实的背脊，顺带把有些脱力小腿的挂在这会儿正动力十足的腰上。  
他愉快而顺从地躺着，完全按照设定要求和内心偷懒的渴望软绵绵躺在云端，对哈利的爱抚和亲吻照单全收，放任自己被掌控，被使用……这种感觉偶尔来一次也不坏，他被哈利又一撞击到好地方，呻吟，叹息，身体向着美好的棉被陷落，头脑也仿佛堕入浓雾之中——  
——直到胸口一阵尖锐的疼痛把他惊醒。

“SHIT——我操！！不是说好了不碰的吗？！”  
艾格西努力找回自己的手脚试图把咬着自己胸口那一点的哈利推开，但埋在身体里的东西突然躁动起来，狡猾的大手在他的阴茎上握成不容拒绝的拳头——他无能为力地跌落，呻吟——直到又一阵高潮的光晕散落，一个吻落上汗湿的额头……他努力躲开这个吻，想要把哈利紧捏着自己胸口肌肉，把他周身弄得又酸又麻的大手扯下去……但他不能控制他的手……他的手被刚刚还在腰上的丝带捆了起来？？！  
哈利更加温柔地握着他的手腕亲吻了绳结：“答应我不挣扎？”  
“……我要是说不呢？”  
“那我恐怕就不能松开你了，亲爱的。”  
这个变态，控制狂，从他又湿又软一塌糊涂的后穴里拔出甚至都还没发泄过一次的凶器，慢条斯理地坐在床沿上，然后他被抱起来，背靠着变态，控制狂滚烫的前胸，慢慢降下去……整个人像厕所里那些蝴蝶一样被钉在了更加滚烫可怕的东西上面。  
而那双残酷的手把他的……他的胸前那堆白色布料粗暴扯下，暴露出更多被挤压变形，臌胀燥热起伏不停的坚实肌肉，那双手用手指夹着他胸前凸起得不能再明显的两点，手掌比布料更加贴合地包住他的肉体，就那样揉捏……挤压……  
他甚至都不知道自己在尖叫哀求些什么。但哈利，只是说了一句话，便被他听到了。  
“瞧瞧你有多喜欢这个，艾格西。”  
不，才不会呢，他不喜欢这个。  
但他硬得多么厉害，黑色布料被一团糟地堆挤在发胀的高高翘起的阴茎上，明明体内的东西没有动作，就那样静静地撑开他，等待着，等待他的后穴收紧，抽搐，不堪重负，他快要高潮了，明明只是被……只是被……  
哈利.哈特用舌尖舔掉他脸颊上的泪水，急促的呼吸落在他的皮肤上，太过鲜明，几乎不能承受。他在说着一些……类似于道歉还是鼓励的东西，但艾格西已经听不到，他只知道自己突然仰面倒在床上，被捆住的双手无能为力地环住哈利.哈特的颈子，徒劳无功地阻止他，不让他对着自己快要爆炸的那里狠狠咬下去。  
在这件事发生的同一个瞬间，哈利.哈特凶狠地操进他的身体。  
艾格西不知道溅落在自己脸上的是泪水还是精液。

 

END

 

“……所以那到底是什么？我是说，我们以前也玩过这个，但从来都没像这次……这么……这么……”  
“其实是因为衣服，艾格西，束身衣太过紧绷导致缺氧，放大了你的感官。”  
“所以说都是那件衣服，”艾格西愤愤不平地翻了个身，方便哈利帮他按摩被印痕瘀伤折腾得惨不忍睹的背部，“该死的法国人。”  
“是啊，”哈利平和地拿起精油，“都怪法国人。”


End file.
